Our Brave Soldier Girl
by SkyDragon2996
Summary: Tintin knows what it's like for Malina to feel strong. One day, Malina falls ill and tries to deny it, for fear of being called weak by her friends. She's just a little sick, but she'll be okay. Or so she thinks. This is just a story I decided to come up with. Now it'll be Tintin's turn to play caretaker.
1. Stomachache?

I've honestly never written anything like this; I just wanted an excuse to write this story. I don't want to fill up a lot of chapters, so I'll split this easily into three chapters. And they may be real long, if anybody's okay with that.

I don't own Tintin or other characters here-all rights go to Herge, respectively.

The Hadley family belongs to friend RenaissanceElf

Malina, her sister Hanna, and their Aunt Jenny are my own!

And Alex Smith belongs to luvadventure123!

I have written some stories where the plot falls on Tintin getting sick and his friends try to take care of him. But now, this time, I'm letting the sickness get somebody else. Yes, now it's Tintin's turn to play caretaker!

Anyways, I just hope that this story will be a good read for most of you.

So, enjoy it! ;-)

* * *

The first thing Malina did as she awoke this morning was skip merrily toward the window. Staring at the sun shining brightly in the sky, Malina smiled. Tintin had invited Malina and her sister Hanna to the park with Benton and his family!

She loved getting to spend some time with Tintin, Benton, and the others. It really was a nice day for that.

As Malina kept staring wide-eyed at the sun shining from outside, she heard the door creak open. Then, she turned to find Snowy burst inside the room, prancing around her feet.

"Oh Snowy!" Malina exclaimed as Snowy pounced on her legs. "Dont you ever knock?" Snowy woofed a joyful bark. Then, he sat firmly on the floor, looking at Malina with wide eyes. "No Snowy, there is no bone on me," Malina told him sarcastically. "Why do even have to ask me?" Snowy only barked in reply.

Suddenly, Snowy pranced toward the door, pawing at at. "Oh, you want me to come downstairs?" Malina asked. "Okay, I'll go there." As she opened the door, she let Snowy out.

Wrapping a silk robe around her, Malina quickly skipped to the bathroom. After using the facilities, Malina raced downstairs. Being in such a grand estate like Marlinspike, she could go to any room the way she wanted.

Malina followed Snowy as he ran crazily toward the kitchen. She decided to have the little dog beat her to the kitchen first, then she had entered just in time for breakfast...

Hmmmm.

As Malina entered the kitchen, she almost felt her stomach shooting off a slight lurch at the slightest mention of food. Now she felt as if she wasn't...feeling hungry at all. Now she didn't seem so interested in eating, scowling as if she'd just swallowed a lemon peel.

Malina was still scowling as she shifted her direction to the dining room, where she found Tintin, who was seated with Hanna and the rest of their friends. Tintin was sharing a laugh with Captain Haddock as he was digging into a plate of eggs with ham.

Malina scowled again, for her stomach gave a seemingly larger lurch.

"Ah, good morning, Malina!" Tintin said, greeting Malina. "I see you woke up late again. It's not like you to get up after us, since you've been so used to getting up earlier in your army days."

"Well, things change, don't they Ginger Boy?" Malina asked. "Again, I told you to stop calling me that," Tintin teased.

"The Captain says we'll be leaving at noon," Hanna told Malina. "Isn't that right, Captain?" "Aye, lass," Haddock replied. "Malina, it does amaze me how your sister remembers so much." "It's a gift," Hanna said.

"Well Malina," Haddock told Malina, "why don't you have a bite to eat, and get dressed so we can go?" "Sure!" Tintin said, gesturing to a plate of food that had already been set out for Malina. "Eat up so we can leave for today."

Malina then stared at the food and then towards Tintin. Then, she shifted her gears toward the stove, putting on the kettle. Maybe a cup of tea would help. As she was putting a teabag in, there was a slight falter in her wrist movement.

Malina then sat diligently next to her sister Hanna, who sat with Alex. She didn't feel sick, just a little...muddled.

"Is that all you're going to have?" Tintin asked. "You've told me before that you've kept your meals to a minimum in your army days, but this is pretty extreme, even for you."

Malina tried to mask her anxiety as she stared back at Tintin. "No, it's okay," she told him. "Yes, I did have my dinner late when I came back here, so maybe I'm still full." Hadoock muttered a slight grunt. "Well, isn't that something?" he asked.

"Captain, I'm not soft, okay?" Malina said. "That's not what I said!" Haddock exclaimed. Tintin laughed as he said this.

"Hey! Snowy!" Alex exclaimed as she swiped her plate away from the dog's preening eyes. "Go get your own breakfast!" Snowy barked teasingly as he scurried off to eat his breakfast.

Malina giggled as she saw this. Yet she couldn't help but feel a twinge of nervousness.

...

Moments later after getting dressed, Malina was sitting by Tintin as they waited for the Captain and the others. Malina was beginning to feel a little queasy. "Um, Malina?" Tintin asked while cradling Snowy in his arms. "Are you sure you're okay?" Malina wanted to tell him the truth, but yet it felt awful for her to lie. "Yes. I'm fine," she simply told him. "Honest." Or so she thought she was.

"Malina, I'm a little worried," Tintin told her. "You don't sound that cheerful as usual. Do you feel sick?" "No! Why would I be?" Malina said. "I've been taught to manage airsickness when I used to train for round-trip flights." Malina didn't feel that nauseous, just a tad bit queasy. She was trying to convince Tintin she was fine. But at that same time, she felt as if she and her stomach seemed to engage in a minor battle.

Maybe it was time she got it done and over with.

"Um, Tintin?" Malina asked. "Yes?" Tintin asked. "Would you excuse me for a minute? I need to use the bathroom," Malina told him. "Oh," Tintin said, getting up. "That's okay. Go ahead. I'll go open a window."

Nodding, Malina then made her way into the bathroom. As she entered, she knelt down, gently opening the lid. Malina sighed in disgust; she hated the very thought of throwing up. It was truly a terrible experience to embrace. She knew all too well that some of the soldiers used to call her a wimp whenever she got sick in the toilet. But those days were long gone now, and they already knew what she dealt with.

Malina sat by the toilet for a long time, waiting for something. Just something. Then, she felt the rise of something arriving to her throat. Shutting her eyes tight, she bent forward and released it. It was indeed something, but at least it was better than nothing at all.

Rubbing her eyes, Malina flushed the toilet and closed the lid, while pouring a cup of water to rinse out her mouth.

"Well," she told herself, "that's that." Confident after making that decision, she exited the bathroom to find Tintin waiting.

"Are you ready now?" Tintin asked. "You were in there for a long time."

"I am now," Malina told him. "Now get to your vehicle, soldier. We're burning daylight."

"There she goes, a real army leader," Tintin mumbled to himself as he followed her outside to the car. It was nice to know that Malina still embraced that fierce, strong-willed iron faith of a true soldier.

The drive to Brussels was long, yet it was still a nice day out. Malina felt glad she had worn her coat over her blue shirt dress. As they made their way into town, the friends finally made their way to the park, which was bustling with great joy.

Birds were flitting across the sky as townspeople enjoyed themselves at the park. Children played as the adults talked and laughed among each other.

"Tintin! You came!" Benton exclaimed as Tintin ran to greet him. "I knew you'd come!" "So did I!" Tintin replied. "Hi Uncle Tintin!" Heidi exclaimed, giving Tintin's pants a tug. "Uncle Tintin!" Matthew said as he hugged Tintin's leg. "Ah, hello kids!" Tintin said, ruffling both their heads.

"Malina, how are you today?" Lucille asked Malina as she approached her with great joy. "I'm fine!" Malina answered. "It's not like I woke up today not feeling great, as I should!" She clearly did not want to reveal her growing anxiety about her upset stomach. "Well, great!" Lucille told her. "It sure is a nice day, so it would be perfect for us to enjoy ourselves!"

As Haddock sat down to eat lunch with Benton and Lucille, Tintin turned to Malina. "Want to come play with me, Alex, and the kids?" he asked. "Sure! Why not?" Malina replied, running toward the fields.

"Okay, first serve!" Tintin shouted, raising the ball up to his head. "Ready or not!" He then flung the ball until it landed in Alex's hands. "Nice catch, Alex!" Malina shouted. "Go get 'em, Heidi!" Alex exclaimed, throwing the ball. "I got it!" Heidi exclaimed! "Catch it, Daddy!" She then flung the ball to Benton.

"Okay Malina, here it comes!" Benton shouted. As he threw the ball high, Malina spread her arms open, waiting to catch it. It was then that she began to feel the same queasiness she felt earlier this morning. She then brought her arms to her body...

WHAM!

"Ow!" Malina cried out as the ball came down hard, hitting her head until she fell over on the soft grass.

"Whoa, Malina!" Benton exclaimed, running over to help Malina up. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" "Ugh. Yes, I'm fine," Malina replied.

Maybe she could sneak off to a nearby pharmacy to find something that could ease her upset stomach. Or maybe rest a bit.

She then turned to Tintin. "Hey, Tintin?" Malina asked.

"Yes?" Tintin asked. "Do you mind if I just head over to the bench by the pond for a minute?" Malina asked. "I have to sit for a while."

"Oh, em...sure," Tintin replied. "Are you really feeling okay? You hardly ate this morning, and you are looking a bit pale..."

"I'll be okay, soldier," Malina muttered, cutting him off. "Maybe I just got a bit of a headache or something." "Hold on, I'll sit with you," Tintin said as he followed Malina to the lily pond.

Malina sat with one leg bent over the other, grasping Snowy in a noncommittal embrace. Tintin, meanwhile, scooped up a handful of pebbles and chucked them into the pond. Snowy panted joyfully as he saw those tiny rocks splash into the water.

Malina sighed as she saw the two best friends enjoying themselves. Normally, she would enjoy watching the ducks glide upon the water's surface as townspeople passed by, engaging in hearty conversations. Instead, she was keeping attention with her gut, which was already beginning to flop in ways more shocking than ever.

Oh boy.

That doesn't look right.

Malina surveyed her surroundings, alarmed. Maybe Malina should just forget finding the pharmacy and search for a bathroom instead. But where? The estate was only a few blocks from where they were.

Malina then pushed Snowy off the bench. "Snowy!" she ordered. "Go find Haddock and the others...Good dog."

Snowy yapped in response and took off, with Malina catching up and Tintin lagging behind, unsure of what was going on. "Malina! Malina, wait!" Tintin cried out.

In no time, Malina had reached Haddock, tugging at his sleeve. "Captain!" Malina exclaimed. "Get me...back...to Marlinspike. I...I think...I'm about to...be sick."

Captain Haddock whirled around. "What?" he asked. "Oh dear-you don't look too good, lass!" "Not feeling well, either...!" Malina managed to spill out.

"Benton!" Tintin said. "Go get Alex and your kids! Just pack everything! Don't stop for anything!" "On it!" Benton said as he left to find Alex. "Come on, kids!" Matthew and Heidi diligently obeyed and followed him. Lucille and Hanna heard this, and they immediately threw everything inside the picnic baskets. "Oh, I hope nothing bad happens to my sister!" Hanna exclaimed.

"Tintin! What's going on?" Alex asked as soon as she and the children returned. "We have to get Malina to the estate; it's a very big emergency," Tintin said, with a forceful tone in his voice.

"Come on, let's go!" Lucille said as everyone else made their way to the car. Hanna was left grasping Malina's hand as they came in last.

They didn't even bother to pull out gently, as it would have taken less time to travel in a steady pace.

Malina was beginning to feel worse as the car was nearing the estate. "Relax, Malina. Just breathe," Benton said, patting Malina's hand as she breathed in heaving breaths. "I am breathing, you lily-livered squirt!" Malina screamed. "Malina!" Hanna said. "Language!" "Now I pretty much guess where Malina gets her swearing from!" Alex shouted. By then, the car was already leaving town.

With only a few minutes counting down, the car was finally reaching the estate. "We're almost there, Malina!" Tintin exclaimed. "Just hold on!" "Will do!" Malina said, faltering to a moan.

As soon as the car finally halted to a stop, Malina leaped from her seat and made a break toward the door. Reaching into her pocket for the keys, she found Nestor opening the door. Before he even had a chance to greet her profoundly, Malina pushed him aside, with Tintin following behind and uttering a low "I'm sorry."

Malina found herself running up the steps, with Tintin following her, panting heavily as he was following her up the steps. By now, Malina's mind and body was in complete distress. "Move, Tintin...!" Malina exclaimed, throwing off her coat. "Mmmff...!" Tintin cried out through muffled screams.

At last, Malina finally reached the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. The toilet...No! There was no way she'd make it with that tiny distance. Grasping both sides of the sink firmly, Malina bent forward and heaved.

And heaved. and heaved. And heaved for six more times. It seemed as if everything that had wanted out of her stomach seemed to explode right out of her, like a destructive air raid.

As if that weren't the only thing that needed to be extracted right now.

Now it seemed as if the lower half of Malina's body decided to get in on the action. All she could do was just stand at her place and have at it.

"Malina?" Tintin asked, knocking on the door. "Malina, are you feeling all right in there? Just take it easy."

Malina scowled, grimacing as she could not do anything else but stand there as her stomach still convulsed repetitively. But now the only thing that her body was already producing was a mass of green and orange bile.

At last, the heaving was slowing down to a halt. Malina was able to breathe now. "Malina!" Tintin exclaimed through the door, now exasperated. "Tell me, are you all right?"

Malina composed herself. "I'm all right, Tintin!" she shouted. "I was a just a tad bit sick, and I...I sort of soiled the bathroom a little." She grimaced at the thought of saying it. "Just give me a moment to clean up. I'll be out." There was a long yet awkward silence. Finally, Tintin said, "Okay then. I'll see you out in a bit."

Grabbing a nearby mop and bucket from the corner of the bathroom, Malina proceeded to rinse out the unwanted substances from the sink. Once everything had been cleaned and mopped up, she then peered down her dress and uttered a low growl. Now her clothes were dirty and stained with the offending vomit.

Kicking her boots off to one side, Malina then undid the buttons on her dress, trying not to make more of a mess than otherwise. Wrenching her nose at the unnaturally rancid odor, Malina slipped out of her dress. She was pretty lucky to have worn a tank top and shorts underneath. As she took off her socks, the stench from her tank top hit Malina in the face.

"Oh, for the love of..." Malina then took off the tank top and thrust it toward the pile of soiled clothing, along with the socks. Then, she worked her pants down slowly.

Her brassiere and underwear were still clean. _I'll just spray those with perfume,_ she thought. Running some hot water, Malina stumbled into the shower, scrubbing herself raw until the smell of vomit was no more.

After drying off, Malina quickly put the brassiere and underwear back on, but after a quick douse of perfume. Then, she slipped into a sleeveless, silk nightgown. Looking at the soiled clothing, Malina was torn between getting them to the laundromat or just throw them out.

She then grabbed the dirty pile and placed it on a towel. She wrapped both ends tight, hoping the smell wouldn't escape out of it. As much as she wanted them thrown out, they could use a washing. Maybe she could get the Captain to deliver them straight to the laundromat later on that day. Still, she had to place them in the waste bin for now, at the least.

Sighing heavily, Malina proceeded to open the door.

...


	2. Sickness just won't Quit

Something definitely is not right with Malina...

...

Malina slowly opened the door to find a very worried Tintin, carrying Snowy in his arms, as he entered the bathroom. "Malina, are you okay now?" Tintin asked.

As he went inside, Tintin paused. Malina could've sworn she saw Snowy's eyes cross as he uttered a few dry coughs. Tintin then caught a whiff of the stench and almost gagged.

"I know, boys. It stinks in here, doesn't it?" Malina asked, winking her eye rather apologetically. "You're telling me," Tintin said, holding his nose with one hand.

As the two made their way downstairs, Malina slowly peered into the main room. There, she found the Captain sitting comfortably in an armchair. Hanna was reading a book to Matthew and Heidi, while Alex was busy chatting with Benton and Lucille. Malina slowly stepped inside, saying, "C-Captain?"

"Ah, Malina! There you are!" Haddock exclaimed. "How you feeling, lassie? You look a wee bit dazed...and a little pale." "Are you all right, Malina?" Hanna asked.

"I'm fine," Malina replied. "I barely made it to the sink. But at least I cleaned out everything." She bit her lower lip, seeming hesitant for a moment. "And I mean everything. I sort of messed up my clothes. You know, I didn't just...throw up, you know."

"Well, why don't you go rest in the bedroom for a minute?" Alex asked. "You need a little bit of sleep." "At that moment, I'll do anything," Malina said, proceeding to walk up the steps. "I just wish this didn't even happen in the first place." "I'll come with you," Tintin said. "Maybe I can take care of you." "Well, look who's decided to join the bandwagon, eh?" Malina said as Tintin accompanied her upstairs.

It was no sooner than Malina was finally lying on the bed that she found herself skipping to the bathroom. Sitting on a towel placed on the floor, she kept craning her neck toward the toilet, waiting to throw up once again. After twenty minutes, it was the same.

Malina knew that her stomach would stop at nothing to clean itself out until the last amount. She was back on the bed once more, groaning as her stomach began developing bad cramps.

"There must be something wrong with you," Tintin told Malina, rubbing her hand as she laid on her stomach. "And I myself am starting to worry." "No, there isn't," Malina mumbled into the pillow, her neck aching from bending over so much. "I'm just a muddy, sticky mess." Tintin could tell she was still sick. "Hold on. I'll be back in a few," Tintin said, getting up. "Take your time," Malina mumbled.

He knew that this illness would not end and would just have to continue. He sighed with a heavy breath.

Tintin had to practically hold his breath as he entered the bathroom, avoiding the smell. He then exited with a bucket in hand, gasping for air.

Malina groaned as she held the bucket in her hands, spreading her legs a little. She absolutely hated being sick, but she wanted to hide it from Tintin. She didn't want him knowing about her sickness until she was up and at it again. She was strong, after all. But now some stomachache was weakening her.

Sighing, Malina turned over. At the same time, she also wondered if she could get Alex or Hanna to get her a drink. Water would've made it worse, and she was too sick to even grab the tea bags to make herself tea. All she wanted was some crackers, along with a bottle of ginger ale. That would be nice.

As Malina laid on the bed, she felt the tell-tale signs of another bout coming. "No! I am not moving!" she told herself. Stubbornly, she laid firmly on the bed, grasping the sides...

Soon, she found herself running after a minute later.

After rinsing out the bucket, Malina diligently flushed the toilet.

"Are you doing okay?" Benton asked as he found Malina exiting the bathroom. "I feel like there is something wrong with you. Are you sure you're feeling good, as you've told me before?" "I'm all right," Malina told him. "I'm sure I'll be fine." "Sure?" Alex asked. "You still look a bit sick to me."

Captain Haddock noticed the three talking and proceeded up the stairs. "Malina, you still feelin' better, lassie?" he asked profoundly.

"No, Captain," Malina whined. "I'm still sick. I don't know what, but something's really got me good." Haddock then felt her forehead. "Hmm, no sign of a fever, that's good," he muttered. "But you still look a wee bit pale than before. You don't have a headache?"

"Look, if you're sick, just let us know. And if the severity of it is getting stronger, we'll call for a doctor," Alex told Malina. "No!" Malina cried out all of a sudden. Then, she calmed down. "No, that won't be necessary," she said.

"Are you sure?" Benton asked her. "Yes," Malina told him. "But apparently, something is really coming out of both ends. I'm sure this will all be over soon, right?" "Well, come sit down with us, if you'd like," Benton said.

"No," Malina told him. "I'm staying in the bedroom, to be a bit close to the bathroom. Tossing a lot up, you see." "Well, if you need anythin' else, just let us know," Haddock told her.

"Actually, you should've brought me a blanket...No, wait!" Malina said. "Yes?" Haddock asked. "I'd be fine with the bed covers and all, but you and Alex wouldn't mind bringing me back something, would you?" Malina asked. "Yes. Anything," Haddock said.

"Then, you wouldn't mind if..." Malina then began whispering something in Haddock's ear.

Soon enough, Haddock and Alex then went for the door as they both left for the grocers. As soon as they had left, Malina then made a dash for the bathroom.

...

Malina brought the bottle to her lips and took a small sip of the ginger ale. She almost spluttered when she drank it; the drink was fizzy against her tongue. But it was deliciously warm. She then reached for another cracker as Tintin gave her the box.

Captain Haddock and Alex had already returned with Malina's mandated soft drink, along with a tin box of saltine crackers and dog treats for Snowy. Tintin appreciated how the old sailor treated his friends in their time of need.

As he saw Snowy munching on a cracker that fell to the floor, Tintin gazed at Malina. "Enjoying your drink, Private?" he asked teasingly. "I only threw up once this time, do you have to address me by that?" Malina asked. "I was just playing!" Tintin laughed.

Malina rested her head on the pillows propped comfortably on her neck. "You're a real sort, you know?" she asked Tintin. "You know how to make me feel good." "Thank you," Tintin told her.

Caressing Malina's hand, Tintin crossed his legs on the bed. As he did, he had caught a whiff of something delicious coming from downstairs. _The Captain must be eating lunch with the others already,_ he thought.

With a slight yawn, Tintin then rested his head comfortably on the headboard of the bed. It was until he laid down for about a few minutes that Tintin felt his stomach growl from underneath his blue sweater.

"Tintin?" Malina asked, cocking her head toward Tintin. "Was that you?" "Hmm?" Tintin asked as he put a hand to his stomach. "Huh, I'm getting hungry. Looks like I haven't eaten in a while, since we had to hurry you to the estate."

"Why don't you take a break and go eat?" Malina mumbled. "Your stomach does need to be filled."

"And leave you here?" Tintin asked. "I would never ask of that." "Look Tintin, if you're starving, then eat," Malina said, reaching for another cracker.

"No, I'm staying here and keeping an eye on you, okay?" Tintin told her firmly while sitting on the bed. "Fine with me," Malina said.

She had tried to convince Tintin to go and eat lunch, and she had tiredly failed to do so.

Licking the saltine off the cracker, Malina's eyes suddenly grew big. Soon, she found herself dashing out the bedroom while Tintin followed her to the bathroom. Apparently, putting food in there was a bad choice.

Malina had made it to the toilet, but barely in time. Tintin sat on a stool and held Malina's hair as she let it all out in the toilet. Tintin could help but rub her back as Malina's body still convulsed.

Spitting in the toilet, Malina muttered, "I'm done." Tintin let go of her hair as she sat up. As she was about to wipe a spot off the toilet, a voice told her, "Here, I'll clean that."

"Captain?" Tintin asked as he saw the Captain enter the bathroom. "Everything okay in here?" Haddock asked. "We're fine," Malina coughed.

"Lad, why haven't I seen you downstairs for lunch?" Haddock had asked. "It's not like you to skip lunch at this hour." "I'm taking care of Malina," Tintin replied.

"Well, you could've just told me so," Haddock said. "I know," Tintin said. "But with Malina dashing for the bathroom multiple times, I could never leave her...ow." Tintin bent over, clutching his middle. His stomach was yet again complaining about the lack of food he had missed out on, twisting his gut until it hurt.

"Please Tintin," Malina mumbled. "You need to go eat." "I said I would take care of you, and I'm not going to leave you to-Ugh, will you please be quiet, stomach!" Tintin felt his stomach rumble loudly, and angrily tried to silence the noise.

"Come on, lad," Haddock said, guiding Tintin out of the bathroom. "How about this: You go to the kitchen, get your food, and you can go back to Malina and eat there, okay?" "Sure thing," Tintin said as the two walked out.

As Malina made her way back to the bedroom, she then found her cotton pajama pants and put them on under her nightgown, for her legs began to feel chilled.

She then clambered back on to her bed, pulling the covers up to her chest. By then, Tintin arrived back, this time with a plate of roast and potatoes, along with pasta. Sitting on a nearby armchair, he watched Malina napping as he ate. Smiling, Tintin felt proud to be a great caretaker.

Suddenly, Hanna peeped into the bedroom. "Is my sister doing okay?" she asked.

"She's alright," Tintin told her. "She's asleep now, so that'll be fine." "Okay," Hanna said. Then, she exited the room.

As Malina slept for a few more hours, she then flopped on the bed all of a sudden. In between napping and those feverish bouts, Malina just hated being sick. Yet she was aware that another round was bound to happen soon. Somehow she managed to get out of bed rapidly, but then happened again as she skipped to the bathroom before throwing up on the floors.

But something good happened then. Malina's lower half was finally shut off. Even though her stomach had nothing in it, Malina was still coughing up the thin green bile. Not the best action to take.

Malina finally gave up and decided to evacuate the bedroom for now. "Where are you going, Malina?" Tintin asked suddenly. "Relax, sport. Nothing's going to come out either end," Malina told him. Tintin suddenly found that she was approaching the stairs. "Wait!" Tintin cried out, dashing after her.

Downstairs, Malina fund the others happily convorting in the main room. "D'aauughh," she mumbled, flopping onto an armchair beside Alex. "Enh, there's not enough saltine and therapy in the world to undo this mess."

"Malina!" Captain Haddock exclaimed. "Why aren't you resting? You should be in bed, lassie." He then found Tintin catching up to them. "I tried to stop her," he said.

"How are you holding up, Malina?" Benton asked. "You all right?" Alex asked. "Sure you don't need for me to get a doctor, sis?" Hanna asked. It was clear she was concerned about the continuation of her sister's illness. Even Tintin.

Tintin had repeatedly insisted that Malina get checked for something at the least. But he was well aware that she'd retaliate against it.

"Look Malina," Lucille told Malina. "You should go rest in the bedroom." "But c'mon," Malina started to say. "You know I..."

She was then cut off by Tintin slowly taking her hand and leading her up the stairs. "Come now, to bed with you, Private," Tintin told Malina. "No-o...At ease...soldier," Malina mumbled as she was led to the bedroom.

From a certain amount of time, Tintin would lean over in the bed to check if Malina did have a fever, or occasionally massage her back, which had become stiff from tossing up the revolting vomit out of her body.

"I won't throw up forever, won't I?" Malina mumbled tearfully. "Of course not, this shouldn't last an eternity," Tintin told her.

Malina just wanted to sleep a bit. And maybe have time to drink that last half of ginger ale, yet she'd be aware that her stomach was likely to retaliate ferociously with another bout of convulsion.

"Listen Malina, if this continues, I swear, I will have to get you medical attention," Tintin said. "This is something that can't always be kept under wraps. You are very sick."

"You don't need to," Malina said. "I'm absolutely sure this will eventually pass." She then noticed Tintin's eyebrows furrowing in a thoughtful manner. "Tintin?" she asked.

"Hmm?" Tintin asked. "You don't need to be keeping an eye on me like that, okay?" Malina had told him.

"C'mon, do you think I'd leave you this way?" Tintin asked.

"No-ooo," Malina cooed.

"Just sit tight," Tintin said. "You'll be okay." "Fine," Malina told him. Soon, they laid down together on the bed, finally resting. But not long enough for Malina to rise back up and drag Tintin hurriedly to the bathroom.

All Malina could think of was how in the world this continuous vomiting is going to end.


	3. There for You

This poor soldier's got it bad...

...

Malina suddenly woke with a start. She peered over her shoulder and found Tintin quietly snoring beside her. At any given moment, she'd feel the urge to get sick again.

Looking at the clock, she became convinced that four hours had passed since she had thrown up, a long way ago.

She turned a little in her sleep. Any time now, she thought. Any time. After a few minutes, Malina was done waiting. Finally over with the vomiting.

Slowly, she stepped out of the bed, hoping not to rouse Tintin during his slumber. It was then that she felt the urge to use the bathroom. Not for throwing up, though. For...something else.

While using the facilities, Malina could have sworn she felt it becoming too runny, and it felt painful to her as she did her business. She then flushed the toilet and washed her hands. She then proceeded to walk downstairs, until she was stopped by Tintin.

"Malina, what are you doing?" Tintin asked. "You need to stay in bed!" "I'll be fine," Malina said, feeling a headache coming on. "You just go ahead without me, soldier." She then made her way to the main room, where she encountered Haddock by the fireplace.

"Lass, you're not in bed?" Haddock asked Malina. Malina coughed a little and proceeded to pour herself a glass of juice. She almost fainted as she drank the contents of her glass. Then, she grabbed the nearest blanket from the armchair and sat near the fireplace.

"Aah, this feels nice," Malina mumbled. Hanna quickly approached her and clasped a hand to her forehead. "Sis, you've got a fever burning!" Hanna exclaimed. "Maybe that's why you've been moaning about your head. I should get a doctor, or..."

"No!" Malina exclaimed. "I am strong enough to take care of myself, I don't need anyone's help. I assure you, I...I'm...Tintin! The bucket!" Tintin immediately then thrust the bucket toward Malina, who then bent forward and convulsed hideously.

"Done," Malina said as she handed the bucket back to Tintin, who then rushed up the stairs to rinse it out in the bathroom. He then returned downstairs, with a blanket in hand.

"Thought you might need this," Tintin told Malina as he wrapped the blanket around her. "Oh? Aren't you helpful?" Malina asked sarcastically.

Helping Malina to a nearby armchair, Tintin turned to face her. "Sure you don't want anything else? Maybe an aspirin?" he asked. "No, don't give me the aspirin," Malina said. "My stomach's too delicate for something like that; what if it makes me lose my lunch again?"

"Um, you didn't have any lunch. Remember?" Benton chimed in. "Oh," Malina muttered. "Haddock, can you make me some tea, please? Jasmine tea, if you wouldn't mind." "Aye, of course, ya wee, sick lassie," Haddock said, already walking towards the kitchen.

Hanna was beginning to grow more worried about her sister. "Malina, maybe we should get you a doctor or something..." "No sis, don't put yourself out like that," Malina mumbled somewhat lethargically. "I'm perfectly fine." "Perfectly fine?" Hanna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Look Malina, if you really are that sick, we can call up a doctor if you want," Alex told her. "No, I'll be fine without any assistance, really," Malina said. "I'll believe that when I do see it," Lucille had told her.

"There ya are, ya stubborn landlubber," Haddock said, returning with the tea for Malina. "And by the way," Haddock told Malina as she sipped her tea, "your sister's right. We oughta get ya some medical attention. You think you'd be fine tossin' out your guts like that? That's a serious problem."

"Look, Captain," Malina said, "back when I trained to survive round-trip flights, my fellow soldiers called me a wimp for throwing up all the time after hours. Once I got used to it, they knew my sensitivities." "Yes, but this is different now," Tintin said, sitting next to her. "You're now living like a normal girl. There is something wrong with you, and we need to have that checked out."

But then, Tintin discovered that Malina was asleep. Snorting a bit, Malina awakened. "What happened?" Malina asked. "You fell asleep after I finished lecturing you," Tintin said.

Malina then felt someone edging closer to her. Malina turned and found that it was Hanna sitting next to her. Snowy lingered around Malina's legs, whimpering a little.

"You're shivering," Hanna said, feeling Malina's skin, which caused goosebumps to pop up on her. "Maybe, if we just..." "I don't need any medical help!" Malina suddenly shouted, expecting Hanna to go on about another attempt to call a doctor. "I was just going to give you my mink and blanket," Hanna said, giving the items to Malina.

Diligently covering herself, Malina leaned against her sister's shoulder. As Hanna embraced her for some time, she felt someone else sit next to Malina. Hanna looked up and noticed Tintin sitting to the right of Malina.

Snowy pounced up on Malina's lap and then curled up with her. "Um, I don't know if this is counting as making me feel better," Malina mumbled. "I'm right here for you, sis," Hanna said.

Malina started to get up, then she found that Tintin was lying her down on his lap.

"Easy there, Private," Tintin told her. "You need sleep." He stroked the few straggly, chocolate-brown hairs on her head as she rested. Malina didn't feel like she needed sleep. But it was still essential that she get some well-deserved rest.

Oh, what a monstrous headache Malina was getting! Her body was beginning to feel heavier as she laid down. It almost felt as if she was sleeping under an elephant, but nothing was on top of her.

"Captain?" Malina mumbled.

"Hmm?" Haddock grunted, to show he was listening.

"You...you don't think I'm that sick...am I?" Malina sked.

Tintin was the first to speak. "Yes, you are sick," he told her. "You kept mumbling, 'Right wing! Left hook!' in your sleep on some occasions. And you're cold. You know, this is a very serious problem you have. I already had to get Hanna to phone for a doctor."

"Hanna?" Malina asked, in weak outrage. "I had to. So you could get better," Hanna told her.

Malina wanted to shout something at her, but she just slumped. Maybe Hanna was right after all. The doctor should at least just give her some original medication to put her out of her misery. Malina hung her hed in shame. Now where was a criminal mastermind to knock Tintin out when she needed one?

Malina 's eyelids cracked open to find Snowy desperately licking her hand. "Malina, what are you doing?" Tintin asked as he found Malina getting up.

"I'm just going to-cough!-use the bathroom-cough!" Malina told him as she was heading upstairs. "Be careful," Alex shouted to her as she went up. "I'll try my best," Malina muttered.

As she sat down on the toilet, Malina felt the runny sensation again. But now this time, a sharp pain stung her in the lower half of her stomach, as if someone shot a bullet in her.

After flushing the toilet, she stared at her cold, tired eyes as she washed her hands.

"Malina!" Tintin said as he found Malina slowly descending from the stairs. "Are you all right?" "Don't worry...about...me," Malina said as she was reaching the foyer below.

"Malina, you really need medical attention!" Benton said to her.

Malina was now fed up.

"Will you give it a rest, Benton?" Malina replied. "Look, I told you guys, I'm..."

"Malina!" Tintin exclaimed, rushing to Malina's aid as she suddenly collapsed. He managed to catch her in his arms. "Sis!" Hanna shouted as she rushed up to them.

Malina pricked her head up slowly, feeling a weight on her neck. "I'm fine!" Malina said weakly. "What happened?!" Haddock demanded as he raced into the foyer.

"Malina just collapsed," Tintin said as Malina was coughing. "Benton? Is the doctor coming yet?" "He should be here some time now," Benton told him.

In between the hacking coughs and sharp stomach pains, Malina's eyelids grew heavy. Tears started coming to her eyes as she began to hear a ringing in her ears.

"Blistering barnacles, she does look much worse, the poor lassie...!"

"Holy chili peppers! What's going to happen to my best friend?!"

"Sis? Are you still here...? Just stay with me...!"

"Malina?"

Malina started to hear Tintin's voice echoing.

"Malina, are you with me?" Tintin started to say. "It's okay, Malina. Just relax, don't worry. The doctor's on his way, okay? You'll be all right..."

"No-oo," Malina mumbled, starting to fall asleep. "Tintin...you don't have to...not for me..."

...

"Look, Uncle Tintin! She's waking up!"

"She's getting up!"

"Yes, Matthew and Heidi. She is waking up. Now hush."

Malina suddenly woke with a slow start. She found she was laying on a bed. Or at least she thought it was a bed, because the sheets were beige-colored.

Soon, she breathed the air and wrinkled her nose in disgust. The air smelled like antiseptic. Through cracked eyelids, she noticed that she was wearing a white hospital gown.

"Malina?" she heard Alex say. "Bud, you doin' okay there?"

Through gummy, cracked eyelids, Malina tried to reach out for something. Suddenly, a hand stopped her arm.

"No no, Private," a gentle voice told her. "You just rest, okay?"

Wiping the gunk off her eyes, Malina opened them fully and suddenly found herself in some kind of hospital room. Next to her bed was a small rectangular table holding a plate of roast, broccoli, mashed potatoes, and a water pitcher.

Behind it was two colored balloons tied to a vase containing bluebell flowers, daisies, roses, and morning glories clustered together. Beside the vase was a pink card that read "Get Well Soon!" in bright green handwriting, surrounded by flowers. Malina then noticed Tintin, Alex, Hanna, Benton and his family, and Captain Haddock inside the room.

"Tintin?" Malina mumbled, unaware of the tube that was inserted in her left arm. "Whe-Where am I?"

"Why, you're in the hospital, miss," a female voice said. Malina craned her neck and saw a black-haired nurse, dressed in white, standing next to Tintin. "This young man managed to save your life," she said. "You looked pretty messy once the doctor found you."

"Sis?" Malina asked Hanna, who was quick to approach. "Malina!" Hanna exclaimed. "Oh my goodness, it's so great to see you up and alive again! You don't know how worried I was for you!" "H-How long was I out?" Malina asked.

"It's been about five days!" Haddock said. "Five long days, we wondered when you'd be awake again! Hoping and praying and even tearin' out the hairs of my beard..."

"Don't go there, Captain," Malina said, stopping him. She then turned to face Tintin, who wore a serious expression on his face.

"We were all so worried about you, I almost got no sleep just thinking about what could have happened to you," Tintin said to Malina. "I even had to stay up one night to read and wonder when you'd recover."

"Oh Tintin," Malina started to say. "I...I knew I was sick, but I didn't know what it was..."

"The doctor told us you had appendicitis," Tintin told Malina. "A-Appendicitis?" Malina asked, terrified of such an answer. "If we didn't phone for the doctor, we wouldn't know what to do then," Hanna said guiltily. "Aye," Haddock added. "Nurse told us that ya had a swollen appendix in that delicate, wee body of yours. They had to perform surgery on you to get it out." "Surgery," Malina mumbled, shuddering.

Tintin suddenly became very angry. "Malina, how did you not tell us about this sooner or later?!" he exclaimed. "In between all that dehydration, vomiting, and your being in denial, you could've died!"

"Tintin, I..." Malina started to say, but she noticed that Tintin's face was mildly red, with tears streaming down his face. Reaching out her hand, Malina placed it on Tintin's shoulder, telling him, "No Sport, don't cry like that...I'm fine, you see?"

"Not without medicine, you wouldn't have been," Tintin sobbed. "By the time the doctor got to the estate, you had passed out. Once they got you to the hospital, you were in a bad coma. When they found out about the appendix, they had to cut it out from inside of you."

"I'm sorry," Malina whispered. "It's okay," Tintin whispered tearfully. "I just...I just couldn't imagine what I'd do without you." "Me neither," Malina told him. Then, Tintin delivered a punch straight at Malina's shoulder.

"Ow!" Malina exclaimed, rubbing her arm. "What was that for?!" "That was for scaring me right out of my trousers," Tintin told her sternly.

"Hanna?" Malina asked. "Yes?" Hanna asked. "Is our aunt...?"

"Don't worry about it, bud," Alex said. "What?" Malina asked. "She said that she managed to call your aunt Jenny," Benton told her. "Yes, I believe she should be arriving in any moment now," Lucille said.

Suddenly, Malina began to hear the nearby click-clicking of heels hurrying to the room. Malina then found her aunt Jenny bursting inside. "Malina?" she called out desperately.

"Aunt Jenny!" Malina said, waving her hand. "Malina!" Jenny exclaimed as she rushed over to her bedside, embracing Malina tightly. "Oh, my baby! I was so worried about you!" she said. "Well, don't you worry. You're going to be just fine, dear!"

"The doctor said the surgery went well, and Malina should be able to recover in a few days," Tintin told her. "Well, I'm glad to hear that," Jenny said, hugging Tintin's hand. "As soon as I got the phone call, I was scared, practically shaking like a bird's feathers."

The nurse then came in. "Excuse my interruption, everyone," she said, "but your visiting hours are over." "Will do, nurse!" Haddock said. "Come on, let's go, everyone."

Tintin, however, stayed with Malina for a few more seconds as soon as everyone had left the room. "Tintin?" Malina asked.

"Yes?" Tintin asked. "I...I'm so sorry," Malina told him. "I would have told you earlier, but I...I didn't want you guys to call me the weak one."

"You? Weak?" Tintin asked as he spooned a bit of roast into Malina's mouth. "Why would I do that? You're the strongest person I know, and something as debilitating as a stomachache would never get the best of you."

"But you know who else is stronger?" Malina asked. "Who?" Tintin asnwered. "You," Malina told him. "You stuck up for me, even starved yourself just to help me out. But I knew I should've done more. I could have easily gotten a doctor right away. Maybe I shouldn't have been so stubborn in the first place. But at least you held out the most for me."

"You're darn tootin' right, you are," Tintin said sternly. "Honestly, if I hadn't taken good care of you, you'd be gone. Even Snowy was whining for me to see if you'd get better soon..."

"I know, and I feel bad for putting you guys through this," Malina said. "And to think it may have been something rotten I ate...But I don't know how my appendix ripped apart."

"Who knows?" Tintin asked. "From what the doctors told us, your appendix was practically swollen, and it did rupture and break," Tintin said to her.

"Mr. Tintin?" the nurse called from the door. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Your friends are still waiting for you." "Okay," Tintin said. As he got up, he told Malina, "Just promise me one thing, Malina."

"Promise what?" Malina asked.

"Promise me that the next time you have something severe, just tell us. Don't wait until the last minute to realize it," Tintin said, heading toward the door.

"Tintin?" Malina called out.

"Yes?" Tintin asked.

"Tell the nurse she forgot to get me an extra pillow, okay?" she said, grinning. "And fill my glass with water."

Laughing, Tintin said, "I will." And just like that, he was out of the room.

Malina turned over in the bed, smiling. It was hard being sick, but at least she knew she'd get better soon. She was finally safe in the hospital. As she stared at the ceiling, she began to think about what Tintin had said to her. Amazed that she had finally recovered, she thought about how Tintin stood up with her.

Like a raven flying in the sky, Malina knew she was more than just a brave girl.

She was, without a doubt, Tintin's brave soldier girl.

Le Fin!


End file.
